Prison Break
by psychicchameleon
Summary: Katarina Bishop has never been caught... until today. When a job in Italy goes bad, will her crew come to her rescue? They know the ins and outs of prison, but something on the inside stops even the Bagshaws dead in their tracks. Guards will be impersonated, cameras will be hacked, and most importantly... Kat's crew will be tested.


Katarina Bishop is an excellent thief, the niece of the most powerful thief in the world, and the daughter to one of the greatest inside men ever brought into her world. Because of these things, Katarina Bishop never, ever got caught. Or, that is what she tried convince herself of as she sat on a metal bench beside a dark haired boy, in a room surrounded by bars.

Kat's crew, however, was very good, and very talented. They were more than capable of stealing a couple of kids from a poorly guarded jail. The teens in question were not the highest on the guard's list, never actually putting another human into danger. They probably could've walked away with a slap on the hand for breaking in and digging up the yard of a very wealthy Italian man, a warning for disturbing the peace. Of course, a lot of things could've gone differently if not for the rare priceless painting by a painter named Michelangelo the small girl carried away.

Where, exactly, the heist had gone wrong, Kat was sure was the boy. The small grandson to the man who owned the house that Kat had robbed. Thieves can plan for anything they want, hidden cameras, lasers, a particularly aggressive dog. The root of the heist is in the plan. But even the most prepared thief cannot foresee the future. So, when Aristeo La Morte's grandson Nicoli arrived at the million dollar estate, Kat thought nothing of it. She didn't anticipate the small boy waking up in the middle of the night. Katarina Bishop was not expecting the ten year old to take a stroll outside in the middle of the night, and she certainly wasn't expecting his scream to pierce the chilled night air.

"Aiuto! Aiuto! Nonno!_Help! Help! Grandfather!"_

The boy screamed for his grandfather just as the small girl and the dark-haired boy were about to make their escape into the night. Two minutes were the difference between freedom and jail. And now, here Kat was, in a cramped prison cell, awaiting her rescue.

"So, how long until the knight in shining armor arrives?" Nick asked, sitting entirely too close to her on the small bench.

The dark haired boy smirked at her quite obvious discomfort. Hale was never going to let her live down being caught. He was never going to get over not being caught with her. And he was never, ever going to forgive her for inviting Nick instead of him. But, she remembered, she was mad at Hale, too.

"Well, your presence is going to slow down the process. That… and the fact that he doesn't know I'm here." She looked up into his eyes, and couldn't help wishing they were Hale's, and then just as quickly, the thought was gone.

"Miss Kat Bishop forgot to tell her boyfriend of her Italian escapade with another guy? I don't think we're ever getting out of this prison."

"Hale is going to kill me. And you. And then me again."

"So, explain to me. I know I'm charming and all, but why choose me instead of the golden boy that hates my guts?"

That is an excellent question, Kat thought. She had chalked it up to needing an expert to pick La Morte's key out of his pocket. _Hale can pick pockets. _Or maybe she had chosen Nick for his access to helpful Interpol security summaries on the mansion. _Hale still could've come with._ So, she stared at the boy next to her, knowing the answer to his question but not wanting to admit it.

"Hale and I had a sort of … disagreement." At this Nick's eyes lit up.

"It must've been good for you to travel half way around the world without him and with me. So, tell me, what did the billionaire do to get in your bad graces?" The static was still buzzing in her earpiece, and she knew she wouldn't be getting out of the cell anytime soon. Even being terrific con artists, it could take days for her crew to find her.

"Hale… he… he always flirts with other girls! Always, and, like, it's never really bothered me before but now it does because… well, he… he's supposed to like me! And, I get that its part of his job, but he doesn't _always _have to do it and I can't seem to figure out the line between each, and-"

"Kat, breathe, okay, just breathe." Nick's voice had taken on an alarmed edge, and his eyes filled with worry as he looked at the frantic girl sitting beside him.

"It's just… he's way out of my league and I've stolen him from the world of possibilities at his feet and I know that one day he's going to realize that and be on his merry way." A tear had dripped down Kat's cheek, and he debated whether or not to wipe it off. He was not used to comforting crying girls, much less crying girls with powerful rich thief boyfriends who hated him.

"Sh… Kat, it'll be okay. You're probably just stressed from the arrest, it'll be okay." He awkwardly placed an arm around her shoulders, gently hugged her body toward his.

"You know what? He always has to watch me, every single second. Like he thinks I'll just run away. I'm a big girl! I can handle myself." She scoffs. "And he doesn't like you because you kissed me. Because you kissed me at the museum. Even though three months later I kissed him you know what he did? He left. He's always telling me not to leave and then he goes and does it himself?" She was yelling so much that some of the other inmates had begun to stare. She was ranting and rambling so much that Nick almost thought she was drunk.

"Why can't he be more like you?" Katarina Bishop asked the fumbling boy next to her.

"Kat, we've been up for hours and it's been a crazy night and I'm sure your boyfriend will be here in the morning so-" But Kat wasn't thinking straight, she was tired- from the lack of sleep and also from ranting. She was hurt and confused and missed her boyfriend and there were so many reasons that could've explained what she did next.

She kissed Nick. It took five seconds for Nick to react and pull away, for Kat's mind to stop spinning and come to a complete halt. It felt like after she had fell of her heist high in the back of a limo with Hale. _Hale._

"Oh my God." The words were the exact same ones that Kat was thinking, but she hadn't said them. Outside the cell was an orange suit clad Gabrielle, not even bothering to keep up her cover. She stared at the pair of teenagers, wearing the same clothes from last night, and looking just as dazed as when they had been caught the night before.

Kat's comms unit jumped to life, Simon's voice in her ear saying, "Gabs, did they just…" He trailed off, leaving the Hamish and Angus to mutter, "Well, sh**." But none of these even registered to Katarina, because she was staring at the guard standing behind Gabrielle. His uniform was had one less button then the others, his shoulder were broad. And for a guard that is supposed to keep an eye on criminals, he looked murderous.

"Hale," She said, eyes pleading, but he had already turned around and walked out the door.

**So… How was it? I plan on writing another chapter or two in the next few days but I would really appreciate feedback!**


End file.
